


So Many Takes

by DestielSnuggles



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, Jenmish, M/M, filming destiel scene, funny cockles, just some fun, richard as director
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnuggles/pseuds/DestielSnuggles
Summary: Jensen and Misha have received the script for a Destiel love scene. They film it, and in the process, laugh a lot, and mess up, causing Richard to get annoyed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little one-shot was just a bit of fun. I enjoyed writing it because I could imagine that this is how it would go down when filming it XD  
> Please let me know if you like it and/or want me to add more :)
> 
> I hope you understand how I've tried to write is as though they're in character and breaking it sometimes.
> 
> Some of the dialogue was inspired by a Tumblr post I saw a while ago.

Jensen skimmed over the script one last time. Okay. This is it. They’re doing this. Today. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the set, swiftly walking past Misha’s trailer. He backtracked as he noticed that Misha was still inside. Reaching up, he knocked on the door, “Mish? We’re supposed to be on set now, what are you doing?” Footsteps were heard before the door swung open, revealing Misha in his Castiel get-up. For a moment, Jensen trailed his eyes up his body, hesitating on his lips, then made eye contact. Bad idea. This was not the time to get aroused. Well, not yet anyway.

Misha raised his eyebrow in the dominant way that made Jensen feel weak, “Like what you see, big guy?” a smirk curved his lips.

Jensen felt his cheeks burning and cleared his throat, “Uh, are you ready to go? I’m pretty sure Speighty will be getting pissed at us.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Misha ran a hand through his hair, “Alright, let’s go. Been waiting for this all week.” He winked before walking away, leaving Jensen all flustered. _Come on, man. Snap out of it._ Sighing, Jensen followed, his palms beginning to sweat.

\--------------

“Finally!” Richard exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, “The second time I’m directing and you decide to show up late? How rude.” He smirked, “You two ready to get your freak on?”

“Sorry, Rich. It won’t happen again.” Misha apologised, returning the smirk, “Of course we’re ready.” A glance was cast towards Jensen, who was now visibly sweating. _You got this, Jensen. It’s not like you haven’t kissed Mish before…_ It wasn’t just a kissing scene though, and this was on camera…

“Alright, positions please!” Richard ordered. Jensen and Misha walked to their markers in the ‘motel’, taking a moment to get into character. “Ready? Action!”

“Cas, there’s something that I’ve been wanting to tell you, for quite some time…” Jensen recited his line.

“I love you too.” Misha – Cas cut in, his big blue eyes piercing Dean’s soul.

Dean looked slightly confused, “How did you know I was going to say that?”

Castiel tilted his head, “You were repeating it over and over in your mind. It was quite loud.” He approached the overwhelmed hunter, “plus, it has deemed evident that you have some sort of romantic incline towards me.” Their faces were inches apart, and Jensen couldn’t help but gaze at Misha’s lips. To be fair, Dean stares at Cas’ mouth a lot so, it wasn’t exactly out of character.

He proceeded to lick his own lips, “Touché.” There was a minor pause, consisting of more staring before Dean closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Cas’. Jensen had forgotten how soft Misha’s lips were, and he was almost losing himself in the moment. Slowly, he reached up, his hands resting on Misha’s neck, softly stroking the locks of hair. Misha had encircled his arms around Jensen’s waist, pulling him closer. _Damn, I’m in trouble._

_\--------------_

Cas pushed Dean’s shirt down from his shoulders, whilst Dean attempted to loosen Cas’ tie – failing miserably.

Jensen broke character, “Who the fuck tied this for you?” he tugged at Misha’s tie in frustration, causing him to chuckle. “Dude, this isn’t funny.” Jensen scowled but, he soon started laughing along with him.

They continued with the scene but this time, Misha repeatedly kept getting Jensen’s t-shirt stuck over his head, with Jensen struggling to get his arms out.

“Misha! What are you doing?! I can’t move!” Jensen exclaimed.

“I can’t –” Misha had to pause to let out some laughter, “J, your shirt is too tight, I can’t get it off.” The two of them laughed, and eventually, Misha removed the shirt, and they moved on.

The camera was now focused on Misha’s face, who was lying back on the bed, shooting over Jensen’s shoulder, who was leaning over him. Deciding to attempt to make Misha laugh, Jensen put on a bad Russian accent, speaking the words, “I’m gonna show you the magic.” Misha stared blankly at him, Jensen trying to hold in his laughter. A few seconds later, Misha broke into hysterics, and pushed Jensen’s face away.

Each time Richard thought they had a shot over with, one of them would just giggle, meaning they had to start the shot over again, “For the love of God, stop giggling like teenagers, and do this already.”

Jensen looked over at him, “Firstly, it’s Chuck, not God. Secondly, ‘this’ has a name, and that name is Misha.” He turned his head back to Misha, who was now laughing again. Richard rolled his eyes, but a faint smile passed over his lips, then he started the take again.

\--------------

“Who the hell let Jared in here?!” Jensen complained to Richard, as Jared pulled faces, and humped the air.

“Can I join?” Jared then said, smiling mischievously.

“No, go away.” Jensen answered, waving his hand in dismissal, Misha’s shoulders shaking as he laughed beneath him.

Jared’s face fell, “but I love you!” No reply came from Jensen, and there was a long pause before Jared started to sing, “Baby come back, you can blame it all on me.” Richard was chuckling behind camera.

“Get him out of here!” was Jensen’s order, laughing. Once Jared was removed from set, they started another take; Dean and Cas were still on the bed.

Misha gazed up at Jensen with hooded eyes, and said in his bedroom voice, “Dean…”

“Yeah, Cas?” Jensen replied, completely in character.

“Dean… I always come when you call…” a smug grin appeared on Misha’s face – he knew that Jensen wouldn’t be able to go with it.

No matter how much he tried to compose himself, Jensen broke, “Goddammit, Misha.” The pair started giggling.

“Cut! Damnit you two. We’re almost done, let’s just get it over with.” Richard exclaimed, “I know it must be hard-” he cut off, realising his wording. Everyone on set started laughing.

“You know Rich, that’s the most accurate thing you’ve said all week.” Misha piped up, initiating more laughter, especially from Jensen. Richard rolled his eyes and smiled, but you could tell that he wanted to get this scene over and done with. After a couple of hours, they managed to shoot the scene, ending with Cas dominating Dean, which caused much more laughter and disruption.

“That’s a wrap, fellas! Good work! Even though I was close to slapping you two on the head.” He smirked at Jensen and Misha, who stuck their tongues out in return.

“You love us really, Rich.” Misha said, swinging an arm over his shoulders.

Richard scoffed, “Don’t be so sure of that, assholes.” He chuckled and walked away.

Jensen shook his head, smiling, then glanced over at Misha, who was staring at him, “You uh,” he cleared his throat, “you okay, Mish?”

He received a nod, “I had fun today. I think the fans will be really happy about the scene… well…” Misha trailed off, “the ones that don’t hate Cas, or hate me.” He looked down at his feet.

An expression of pain appeared on Jensen’s face, and he pulled Misha to him, enveloping him in a warm hug, “Don’t let them get to you. You’re an amazing guy, this show needs you, it needs Cas. You saved it. No amount of ridiculous hate is going to change that, okay?” He pulled away, holding Misha at arm’s length, studying his face, which had now softened and portrayed adoration, and appreciation.

“Thank you, that means a lot. I know I shouldn’t let it get to me but, sometimes it just does.” Misha said, and smiled softly.

Jensen pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I know, but we’ve always got your back.” He grinned, “Now, how about we go back to my trailer, have a few beers, and watch a movie?”

Misha nodded, “Sounds great. But, why your trailer?”

“Because it’s better than yours.” Jensen smirked, which earned a gentle punch on the arm, “Hey, that hurt.” He stuck his tongue out.

“Oh shut up, dickhead.” Misha chuckled and made his way towards Jensen’s trailer. Before following, Jensen watched him walk away, smiling to himself, then jogged a little to catch him up.


End file.
